Prom Night
by Legalesa1
Summary: I'm back! This is kind of a sequel of Math isn't half bad. So go check it out if you haven't, also the title says it all.


"Magnus hurry up the limo is going to be here any minute!" I hollered from outside the bathroom door.

"How many times have I told you to calm down?" He replied simply.

I let out a groan of frustration as I started to pace the hallway. It's Prom night and I've been jumpy and on edge all day. Magnus and I have been together for about 5 months and they have been amazing. Mind always goes back to the first day that I saw him, when he walked into my Algebra class. My phone went off and when I went to check it I saw that it was my sister Isabelle demanding to know where we were. Not wanting her to stress out, I simply told her that Magnus was taking a while to get ready.

"Magnus come on! Isabelle is getting impatient." I told him again, this time more sternly.

"But I haven't put on my glitter yet!" He whined.

"Put it on in the limo we HAVE to leave now." I replied, getting very nervous.

"Ugh alright, but let me warn you, you will be blown away." He said, as I heard the doorknob turn.

"Well darling what do you think?" He asked me as he gave me a twirl.

"Wow, well, um, just wow." Was all I could manage to get out. His tux was a light shade of blue and covered in sparkles, which didn't surprise me at all. For once his hair was simply hanging down over his face in long, sleek, black streaks, and his cat eyed contacts seemed to pop out of his skull. Compared too him my traditional tux seemed mediocre, my hair was a complete rat's nest and my eyes were dull.

"You can tell me later I think the limo is here." Magnus said, grabbing my hand practically dragging me downstairs.

Magnus tried to talk his mother out of taking pictures, but to no success and we stood there for a good five minutes trying to look nice. The photo shot was cut short when Isabelle rang the doorbell and we made a quick retreat. Isabelle was stunning in a full-length navy dress, which came off the shoulder, which was accented with small flowers. Her hair was a simple up do that consisted of a bun and some spare hair framing her fair face. I didn't recognize who her date was, but frankly I didn't care. Jace had invited Clary, no shock on that one; they have been eyeballing each other for months now. Clary had a beautiful full-length dress that flowed when she walked. It was a soft shade of green so it didn't clash with her hair, which was simply resting on her shoulders in soft curls.

"Wow you guys all look amazing," I finally said once we got in the limo, after taking some pictures.

"You look great as well darling," Magnus said, as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek making me blush.

"Aw, you guys are just too adorable," Isabelle, squealed as she snapped a picture.

"Clary darling, where did you get that dress? It's most exquisite," Magnus asked, as him and Clary got into a huge conversation over fashion, which didn't appeal to me that, much.

"What's wrong brother, you look nervous," Jake asked, with a smirk.

"Scared mostly, about what people will think that's all," I replied, looking down at my hands.

"Well don't worry, I will kick some ass afterward if anyone bothers you two," He replied, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Jace it means a lot," I said, looking over at Magnus who was still in a deep conversation with Isabelle. I swear if people didn't know it, they would think that Magnus and Isabelle were together.

"Izzy in case you forgot, Magnus is MY boyfriend not yours." I said ending her a glare full of envy.

"Oh you hush up Alec, I'm not stealing your boyfriend." She replied with an icy glare.

"Ladies. Ladies no need to fight, there is plenty of Magnus to go around." Magnus said, as he attempted to defuse the tension that was building up.

I kissed his cheek in response; he was far too cute to stay upset at. Isabelle smiled as I heard a click of a camera.

"That's a keeper," Isabelle said, holding the camera to where the photo was visible. I couldn't at all disagree with her. Magnus looked amazing and we seemed extremely happy. As Magnus looked over the photo he kept critiquing himself and with a groan he demanded Isabelle to delete the photo.

"Oh come on don't be that way Mags. You look amazing," I implied as the limo came to a stop. I felt my heart start to race and the color drained from my face. This entire time I was okay with coming, but now that the time has arrived, I'm not too sure I want go through with this. My anxiety subsided once Magnus grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry darling, they are just jealous of how perfect we are," he whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

"I hope you're right," I replied meekly.

"I'm always right my dear," he reassured me, squeezing my hand softly.

"Hey lovebirds lets get a move on, we are wasting time," Jace hollered, as Clary smiled kindly.

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be."


End file.
